


Indra's Best Friend

by HurricaneJane



Series: Quality Ingredients One Shots [15]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Cats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:13:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27179053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HurricaneJane/pseuds/HurricaneJane
Summary: Tumblr Ask:Do Clake and Lexa ever get a pet? If so what? If not is there a moment of weakness where they almost do?
Relationships: Clarke Griffin & Lexa, Clarke Griffin/Lexa
Series: Quality Ingredients One Shots [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589668
Kudos: 87





	Indra's Best Friend

“Thanks for coming with me. Sorry to delay our plans,” Lexa said as they parked in Indra’s driveway. “She said this will just take a second so we’ll be fine for dinner.”

“Doesn’t bother me at all!” Clarke replied and hopped out of the car. Indra was working on some plans for the new place at home that Lexa needed before the weekend.

“Hi!” Indra smiled as she opened the door and let them in. Her house was further inland, but not too far out of the way. She had a small yard and a garden in the back that was done for the season. “Come on in! Clarke, it’s nice to see you.”

“Thank you, Indra! It’s nice to see you, too!” Clarke followed Lexa into the entry way. “It smells delicious in here!”

“I’ve got a roast in the oven,” Indra nodded towards the kitchen as Lexa and Clarke followed her through the dining room to a small office on the first floor.

“Oh my lord, who is THIS?!” Clarke gasped. An enormous, fluffy, gray Maine Coon cat with gigantic paws, a distinguished beard, tired eyebrows and an old soul sat at attention on Indra’s desk chair.

“That’s Andouille,” Indra grinned a warm, motherly grin of pride down at the beast.

“Like the sausage?” Clarke whimpered as she reached a gentle hand out to him. He sniffed her fingers and thoroughly rubbed his face into her hand.

“Like the sausage,” Indra nodded. 

“Lexa!” Clarke snapped.

“What?” Lexa jumped.

“Why didn’t you tell me about this absolute unit?!” Clarke hissed. She grimaced at how cute his face was. He had huge green eyes that followed Clarke’s every move with intrigue. “He’s incredible!”

“He’s friendly,” Indra said over her shoulder as she shuffled through paperwork on the desk. “You can pick him up.”

“Hello, you handsome man, holy SHIT, look at his FEET!” Clarke whispered in a silly voice as she gingerly picked the cat up into her arms. He purred on contact and settled into her embrace. “Lexa,” Clarke snapped again.

“What?” Lexa said in the same annoyed tone.

“Look at him,” Clarke insisted and gently turned so Lexa could see his face.

“Oh, Andouille and I go way back,” Lexa scoffed and gave the cat a gentle scratch on the head. “You got him when you lived in that tiny hole in the wall in Manhattan with a couple of the guys on the Polis line before you got your own place,” Lexa grinned at Indra.

“That apartment was so bad,” Indra let out a low whistle with wide eyes. “As soon as I hopped on the Woods Restaurant Group payroll, Andouille and me got the hell out of there,” Indra chuckled and handed a folder to Lexa.

“I love him,” Clarke whimpered as his eyes fell shut and he nuzzled into her chest. “I love him so much. I’m never leaving. I live here now,” she said in a snuggly voice. “How old is he?”

“My little sausage is thirteen,” Indra smiled at Clarke rocking the cat like a baby. “He and I have been through a lot together.”

“How did you not tell me about this sweet angel?” Clarke shot furrowed brows at Lexa.

“I guess I didn’t know you liked cats so much,” Lexa chuckled.

“I love all pets so much,” Clarke kissed the cat on the head. “I could never have one, though. My schedule is too crazy. It wouldn’t be fair.”

“I’ve been a houseplant gal myself,” Lexa gave the cat a little scratch behind the ear. 

“You had that Beta fish in your office in Trikru,” Indra said thoughtfully. “I forgot about her. What was her name?”

“Her name was baba ganoush and she was magical,” Lexa chuckled.

“That’s right!” Indra laughed.

“Our life is too unpredictable for bringing any life forms into it, huh?” Clarke frowned at Lexa. Lexa tried not to trip over Clarke calling it their life, or the implication that they should raise something, anything, together.

“Unfortunately,” Lexa nodded. “We’ve got what we came for, Clarke. We have reservations at eight so we should get going.”

“Five more minutes,” Clarke turned away and snuggled her face into Andouille’s belly.


End file.
